


Colors Of The Wind

by MagnetGirl11511



Series: The Gospel Truth [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Companion Piece, F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Introspection, M/M, Multi, Mythology References, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Part of the Main Story, Past Relationship(s), Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnetGirl11511/pseuds/MagnetGirl11511
Summary: '𝑩𝒖𝒕 𝒊𝒇 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒘𝒂𝒍𝒌 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒇𝒐𝒐𝒕𝒔𝒕𝒆𝒑𝒔 𝒐𝒇 𝒂 𝒔𝒕𝒓𝒂𝒏𝒈𝒆𝒓,𝒀𝒐𝒖'𝒍𝒍 𝒍𝒆𝒂𝒓𝒏 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈𝒔 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒏𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝒌𝒏𝒆𝒘 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒏𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝒌𝒏𝒆𝒘'A collection of different point of views from a variety of characters throughout Tale As Old As Time. They are a part of the main story and encouraged to read along with the main book.
Relationships: Ben/Original Female Character(s), Hades/Maleficent (Disney), Hades/Minthe (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Series: The Gospel Truth [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815010
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Havelock Blue, Hades

Hades knew he tended to let his emotions control him; For all that was his outward appearance as stern and unyielding, he was not immune to the whims of his heart.

The first emotion he experienced in his life was fear, lasting years within the subspace of his father alongside his siblings until their unknown youngest brother freed them. The subsequent feelings of rage and battle furthered him, moving them forward to win their war and gain leadership, only for the sense of duty to stay his hand as his younger brothers drew first and reigned over the sky and sea. The end of the golden age had brought many things, but for Hades, in particular, it brought the newest and cruelest emotion yet; Loneliness.

 _For a god known as the Rich One, loneliness is the ultimate poverty_.

Driven by his obligation he shouldered the weight of loneliness, left with only the dead as his subjects and his subordinates he reigns with his domain; His brothers and sisters too busy in their domains to travel the depths of the Underworld. This isolation brought coldness and stone to his heart, only for it to be warmed by something entirely new; Love.

 _Kore_ …

From the moment he saw her on his rare trips above, he was struck by her beauty. After asking permission from her father, he had whisked her away to his kingdom; Perhaps it was callous to do so without asking her herself, but he knew Demeter would never allow her daughter away from her, even though she was fully grown. While some vilify his actions and erroneously account their time together, he treated his wife, his _Persephone_ , with kindness and patience; Showering her with gifts and making her his queen, he treated her more like a person than her mother did. Her love and companionship were earned, only for his blasted sister to ruin it all with a destructive hissy fit; And while he _had_ fed her those pomegranate seeds to ensure her return, she had known what eating them would mean, and she willingly obliged.

Looking back, Hades could guess it was Demeter’s violate tantrum and Zeus’ ease to go back on his word instead of _ordering Demeter to cease_ that tipped his mind into the same paranoia that led his father to devour his children to prevent a prophecy; If he thought about it, he could see it in his siblings as well, as if a _family trait_.

His paranoia of Demeter plotting to circumvent their agreement with Persephone, the fear of never seeing his wonderful wife again mixed with the ache of betrayal he knew could occur if his brother allowed it was essentially what planted the idea in his head; His heart twisting from his mind poisoning itself, he devised a plan to overthrow his brother and _rule-_

He was a _fool_.

With his wife gone for the season and their daughters busy with Elysium and the Asphodel Meadows, there was no one to save him from himself as he started the plot that ultimately landed him in the Isle of the Lost; The Moirai must have only helped because they knew how it would fundamentally end. Seeing as his machinations only made Zeus and Hera’s child mortal, it must have been cosmic irony that his and Persephone’s daughter was made mortal in part by Zeus’; If he had realized what the barrier would steal away from his daughter, he would have beseeched Persephone to stay away for her sake.

Though mortal, their youngest daughter was vivacious and shined as bright as she could in the dingy landscape of the Isle; He hated that she had to deal with growing up in a prison because of spite and bureaucracy. What made it even worse was that Persephone was _still_ forced away from them and missed so much of their daughter’s life, leading up to being permanently taken away from them when their precious Korie was only _eight_. That was an arduous time for him, he had been so angry at Demeter for splitting Persephone away from their daughter, for causing their daughter anguish and pain and a sense of _loneliness_ he never wished their child to feel-

And yet, both of his youngest children ended up with their own pain and loneliness, trapped on the Isle of the Lost; Korie, who had her mother ripped away yet still strove to be kind… and his youngest of them all, _Maleficent Bertha_ \- his Mal.

His youngest daughter was tough to think about; Unlike Zeus and Poseidon, he had never _had_ _a child_ with another woman before her- not even with _Minthe_ had a child come about.

Yet somehow, a drunken one night mistake on his part had led to his youngest daughter, only two months younger than Korie; It had happened not long after Persephone had to be taken from the Isle for that season, and the crushing loneliness had driven him to inebriate himself as much as his pseudo-mortality could allow at the best-stocked bar on the Isle. While he doesn’t remember much of that night, Persephone agreed with him that Maleficent had planned their ‘ _interaction’_ , purposely leading to her conception- it only made sense that the devious fae would be arrogant enough to choose a _god_ to father her child, out of everyone on the Isle.

Whether it be for power or pride, Maleficent -or simply Mal until she had supposedly proven her worth to the full name- Bertha had been born on the last day of the year, exactly two months after Korie on the last day of October. When he had tried to visit his newest child, Maleficent had denied him access, brazenly admitting that she had used him to have a child that wouldn’t be weak.

Looking back on it, Hades knew he could have pushed more to see her; In fact, the first few years he _had_ during the winter months, stolen moments where Maleficent was feeling ‘benevolent’ and smug at the thought of a _god_ pleading to see his child while Persephone was taking care of Korie every moment she could; But as spring sprouted and Korie needed her father and was forced to say goodbye to her mother, he just couldn’t do it. Hades knew he couldn’t take care of two growing children, even with pain and panic occasionally babysitting; He rationalized that he was letting her have her mother, something he wished that Korie could have, and taking her away would make him just as bad as Demeter. Though as much as he tried to justify himself, where Demeter denied Korie a mother, he denied Mal a father.

By the first time he had seen her without Maleficent dragging her by the wrist, Mal had just turned five years old; When he had tried to start a conversation, she had ignored him and rushed back inside her mother’s castle. While he would have been glad if she ignored a stranger, he knew that Maleficent had filled their daughter’s head with tales of abandonment, twisting his actions into spurn and neglect, all the while molding her for her own purposes.

Instead of directly confronting her again, he had decided to leave a few treats Persephone had made for the bakery. After seeing her reluctantly take the pastries from where he knew she would find them, he continued to leave her little trinkets and treats when he could; Though he knew she was smart enough to realize it was him, neither of them ever brought it up. He didn’t do it too often, and after Persephone was removed from the Isle permanently more of his time had been spent watching over Korie; He had Pain and Panic keep an eye on the both of them when he couldn’t, as well as some of the older patrons from the bakery.

Though both seemingly mortal, it was interesting to watch Korie and Mal grow into their adolescence; Even from afar, he could see Mal echo some of Melinoë’s mannerisms without ever meeting her older sister; Korie on the other hand grew to more like her mother than anyone else, though her peaceful nature mirrored Macaria more so than her other sisters.

Placing Korie’s letter down, Hades pondered on the future now that all of his children were off the Isle; From his paperwork he knew that his duties _in propria persona_ had been relegated to Melinoë and Macaria, as they were already in the Underworld year-round, unlike Persephone. What was nagging at him was the situation his youngest were now in; He could feel it in his ichor that Maleficent had planned something with their kids in Auradon, and he only hoped that his daughters would both be alright.

With the prospects of future mail from Korie he could have some insight into what was happening, though he knew not to expect any from Mal anytime soon, if any whatsoever; While Korie may have freely told him about her newly unveiled powers, he knew not to hold a breath for Mal to do so as well; By her personality alone, he knew that she would try every other option available before discussing any inherited powers she had with him. It would take time and effort on both of their parts before they could have a relationship; After all, she was just as stubborn as he was.


	2. Pale Rose, Persephone

Finishing her meetings for the day, Persephone retired to her private villa along the coast of Pláka Litochorou. The villa was close enough to the base of Mount Olympus that she could stay there even in the spring, but far enough that she didn’t have to see her Mother in her Palace as they tended to their duties.

Idly sipping on a glass of nectar as she stared out towards the coast, Persephone reflected on the first conversation she’s had with her youngest daughter in over eight years. Korie had stolen her breath away with the beauty she had become even on the barren wasteland of an Isle; Her smallest seedling had bloomed into a wonderful flower without her. With Melinoe and Macaria, she had had time to nurture and care for them alongside their father, and had decades of experiences watching them mature. Her husband had shielded their daughter from the worst of the Isle, and she was able to make her own niche within the barren landscape. The stories of Poseidon’s granddaughter and her crew were amusing, and she was happy to hear she connected with others. Her story of her friend Gil was particularly enjoyable, the young man had tried to help her daughter and her friend Dizzy in the bakery, but had gotten flour in his hair when his friend Harry had barged into the room calling for him; The boy had apparently forgotten about the flour until it was too late, at which point it had mixed with water and dried, leaving it stuck to his hair for a week. As she had listened to her daughter speak animatedly about her new experiences both on and off the Isle, she simultaneously felt grief and relief.

In any other situation, she could almost understand her own mother’s obsessive love for herself; With Korie, the thought of having only a limited time with her and to one day lose her youngest child, sent a chill through her being colder than Khione could ever hope to produce. Her daughter was seemingly mortal, and while the godly magic of the barrier would have kept her forever alive, she had not been _living_. That Isle only existed for two decades and it was already considered a cursed life to be there; In Auradon, it was the highest and harshest punishment to be sentenced to the Isle, a practical death knell to those who were threatened to become one of its citizens.

Even worse for the newest generation, their citizenship was forced upon them as soon as they were brought into this world; To the children of Auradon, who were cushioned and coddled from the harshities of reality, the Isle was a bedtime story, a tale of unity under a supposed just cause, a painting of black and white where the good guys lived among them and the bad guys were trapped in a place far away; To some extent they knew, but they did not truly _know_.

When Ophelia had brought her a missive in the middle of a required meeting with Demeter, she had been shocked at its details; For years she had petitioned for her daughter’s freedom only for mortal politics to stand in her way, and now she finally had a chance. Though she had later felt annoyed that her Mother had been present when she read the urgent letter.

She would have preferred Korie away from the forefront of Demeter’s mind while she reunited with her daughter, even if the part of her that was intrinsically _Kore_ knew her children were always on the mind of their Grandmother; Persephone tended to shut those thoughts and feelings out, having been too hurt and betrayed by her Mother to be the naïve daughter once more. Korie’s fundamental years would have been rife with joy and laughter, lavished and loved by family if not for _Demeter’s actions_ -

Persephone closed her eyes as she cut off that train of thought; It was not solely Demeter’s machinations that led to the present, but the damage had been done. Sitting her glass down, she forced herself to think of the positives; Korie had met the youngest of Hercules’ children and befriended them, and was experiencing new things every day. She was slightly worried for Korie when she brought up her burgeoning abilities, but was in part excited to teach her control; Between the three of them, Korie was her only child to inherit her abilities, while Melinoe and Macaria inherited abilities closer to Hades’. The magic Demeter had placed on the Isle to spite her husband had unintentionally caused her sudden influx of power, seeing as both Hades and Korie had been able to access the bare minimum of their innate abilities with the crack in her husband’s ‘office’; If not for the additional restrictive magic, she would have been able to influence plant life, albeit slowly and sparsely, on the Isle as well. Persephone had tried to break Demeter’s curse, but it was fully integrated into the land itself, as well as intertwined into the barrier restricting their powers; To be able to remove the curse from the Isle she would have to be at full power will on the land itself, and that wouldn’t happen unless the barrier was modified by Hecate and Hephaestus.

Placing her glass in the sink, she strolled through the hallways, and smiled as she passed by all of her daughter’s rooms, brushing her hand against the door as she passed Korie’s room; Even if she had never been to the Villa, Persephone had kept a room up to date in the hopes her daughter would finally be able to use it. She hoped the room would be to her youngest’s liking, though she wouldn’t hesitate to change any details to her desires; She wanted Korie to be as comfortable as possible, and to hopefully make a home at the Villa. It wouldn’t be the only home to Korie, as she in time planned to show her the wonders of the world, including their other properties. While she wished Hades would be there for all of it, she also wanted to show Korie around their kingdom in the Underworld; Even if she was pseudo-mortal, any child of Hades or Persephone would be freely welcome at their pleasure.

Walking into her study, Persephone went over her agenda for the week; The quicker she finished her itinerary, the quicker it would be for her video call with Korie once more. Looking over the entirety of the month, she realized if she rearranged her schedule a bit, she could surprise her daughter at Auradon Prep’s Family Day; Making a note of it, Persephone decided to pencil in a visit to the Underworld as well- It would be wonderful for Korie to meet her sisters.


End file.
